


Moemon: Good and Evil

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Moemon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Moemon World, trainers capture people with pokemon characteristics instead of pokémon.</p><p>This is Ryan's story, who is the rival from the Three Secrets story. Ryan does not like most moemon trainers for obvious reason, but being a small light in a world of darkness offers few perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Jerry

Ryan stood hidden watching the strange men all who were circled around a landbound magikarp struggling to breathe. They wore black clothes that look like a uniform. All of them were grown-ups and none of the men in black were helping the pokémon. Ryan would have run away if he wasn't so well hidden. Making no noise, he carefully watch the group.

"If this does work, how we suppose to subdue it?" one of the men asked.

"I suppose we could catch it beforehand, but I don't want it. It's a dude pokémon, not to mention a useless one if this doesn't work."

"We could just gang up on it. Magnemite would be able to handle this with little problem."

"Well, we'll paralyze it first just to be safe. I don't think it should affect the results."

"I still say this is incredibly stupid. We should make a cage for it first."

"A cage? Don't be such an idiot. If the radio waves do work, it would outgrow it. We might as well just spend a pokéball on it. That's a lot cheaper than a cage.

"The boss said to see if this actually works at a distance. I think we were supposed to see if this could work secretly."

"Quiet, I think I heard something."

The four grunt stood still trying to locate the where the sound came from. Ryan held his breath.

"Go zubat!" ordered one of the men.

Ryan knew that zubats had echolocation which he couldn't even hear. She would know exactly where he was. He jumped out of the bush and started running.

"There is an eavesdropper, a child. Should I go chase him?" said the zubat

"Yes, we can make sure he doesn't tell anyone back in town."

Ryan ran as fast as he could but the zubat kicked him from above and he fell over onto the ground. He tried to get back up but the zubat grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go sweetums. I'll ask my master if I could keep you company while you are detained," she said putting her sharp teeth on my shoulder.

"No, he's just a kid. That would be creepy. Just suck all the blood you want here, so he'll be more compliant," said her master.

Then, someone pulled the zubat off of Ryan at breakneck speed. The new person was so fast it a few seconds for Ryan to realize he was free. Ryan got up at looked at his would-be rescuer. He quickly beat up the zubat. He was a young but tall pokémon with very small horns and he had a tail with a face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the leader Rocket yelled, "Grimer, show him what happens to those who mess with Team Rocket."

The leader threw a pokeball, but no later than when the grimer appeared was she then knocked out by a wave of psychic energy.

"That was my future sight, now let's get out of here before the rest of the rockets get up," said the heroic girafarig, so they both ran with the pokémon in the lead.

He lead them through the woods over some steep slopes that had narrow passages. It would be hard for someone not used to the area to follow. Eventually, they put enough distance between them and the Rockets.

"Were they all Team Rocket? I thought they disbanded in Saffron City a long time ago," Ryan asked.

"I don't know anything about Team Rocket disappearing, but they have been prowling around this area for a while. To think that they would be picking on pokémon that are so young."

"He didn't look that young. He looked like an adult magikarp, although still quite defenseless."

"I wasn't talking about the magikarp. I meant you."

"Hey, I not much younger than you. You're a just a kid too," Ryan protested, "and you said pokémon."

"Yeah, pokémon. What about it."

"I'm human."

Both of them paused and stare at each other. Ryan looked a bit scared as if the other kid might hate him.

"Well, of course you're human. I meant to say those guys wouldn't have hesitated on even a younger pokémon," the girafarig said.

"That is nothing like what you said. You totally said I was a pokémon"

"So, I've never talked to a human before. You sure don't seem to be a trainer though."

"I'm way too young. Besides, I don't think I would even want to be a trainer from what I hear about them."

"Why not, it seems like a great way to meet chicks," said the pokémon.

"A wild pokémon who likes trainers? I thought girafarigs were supposed to be smart."

"Hey, I was smart enough to save you. Besides, I'm not so much against the concept of training, just whom gets to do it. Mostly, I think they should let girafarigs be trainers instead of humans."

"That is definitely not an improvement on the situation."

"Yes it is. Then I get to capture all the girls."

"How is that an improvement?"

"The "I" part."

"Wouldn't the girafarig population explode?" Ryan asked.

"Aren't humans the ones with the biggest population?"

"No, even if you don't count breeding groups as one species. Rattatas, magikarp, pidgeys, weedle and caterpi are some pokémon that have more than triple the population of the entire human race."

"Okay, so maybe all girafarigs shouldn't be trainers, but I still think they should make an exception for me. After all, one girafarig with six wives wouldn't be too much of a problem, especially if two of them are dragonites."

"Do you have an entire team planned out?"

"No, I just like the idea of having two dragon ladies destroying all that would oppose me," said the pokémon dramatically crushing grass with his feet.

"You're weird. My name is Ryan. What's your name?" Ryan asked.

The blue eye psychic looked kind of embarrassed. After a couple seconds he admitted, "It's Ferojeroldi."

"Wow, that's a hard name to remember. Is it okay if I call you Jerry?"

"It's much better than what my sister calls me."

"Well, I better get home soon," Ryan said.

"Hey, you live at the human village nearby?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. Where else would I live?"

"I hear they like wild pokémon there," Jerry said, "Can you show me your home?"

"Okay, but don't talk about wanting to be a trainer. They don't like that sort of thing."

"Are your parents nice?"

"I guess. They'll be happy to see I finally made a friend."


	2. Partners

Six Years Later

 

Ryan managed to go a few more years without any encountering any Team Rocket members so it came as a surprise when a loud explosion come from the center of town. Ryan saw a red cloud extend out of the Moemon Center so he ran to see what was going on. A boy and a girl fell out the doors of the Moemon Center, wheezing and suffering in the cloud.

 _"Tear gas,"_ Ryan thought, _"Is this the old Team Rocket, or this Team Plasma? No way Team Plasma would target Mahogany Town."_

Two people in HAZMAT suits came out the Moemon Center using the tear gas as cover. They had "R" on the suits so they had to be Team Rocket. They ran in the opposite direction, and another man came out after them. He had brown hair and dress flamboyantly, and he was of course coughing and struggling to see where he was going. He chased the Team Rockets members.

While everyone in town hated trainers, they all acknowledged the Team Rocket were the worst of them; Ryan was no exception. The man could have been a trainer trying to stop them, but he could also have been an agent of Team Rocket.

Ryan decided that he and Jerry could stop them. He held his breath and ran through the gas. His skin and eyes burned but he was soon through the cloud. Ryan sneezed and felt really dizzy. There was a lot of snot running from his nose, which was much more than he thought his nose could contain. He wiped his face with his sleeve and his sleeved burn. Nonetheless, he pursued the Team Rocket grunts.

Eventually, Ryan caught up to the man and the two Rocket grunts outside of the town near a river.

"What the hell! The get-away vehicle was supposed to be here." said one on the Rocket grunts.

"Stop right there," said the strange man.

"Or what? You seem to be lacking something a trainer can use to stop us." said a female voice from the other grunt, as she took off her gas mask. She held up a bag of what must have been the man's pokéball.

"You ran into a dead end. The police will be here any moment," Ryan warned.

"Are you even a trainer?" the female grunt asked.

"Since when have the police ever been a problem for Team Rocket? The force is already taken care of, and I don't see any pokéballs on you belt. Go Drowzee!" said the male Rocket.

The Drowzee was a not very attractive female with a big nose. She wore simple brown clothes.

Ryan felt some faint thought go through his head. It wasn't his own thought, but it was familiar, meaning it had to be Jerry. He decided to bide his time.

"Don't you believe evil can ever win," said the strange man, "With courage and friendship, we shall overcome anything!"

"Drowzee, use poison gas on this moron."

A purple could of gas expanded from the enemy moemon to the man, and he just stood there as he was completely enveloped by the gas. Ryan made sure he stayed far away from it having had enough bad experiences from nasty gases today.

The cloud dissipated and the man wasn't wear he was before, he had his armed around the moemon like he was on a date with her. The drowzee was all sorts of shocked, which was not something you expect a psychic type to be.

"Why don't you have a look at how beautiful your eyes are my dear," he held up a mirror in front of her face and the drowzee fell asleep to her own eyes.

Suddenly a raticate bit the man in the back of the foot and he fell down at the Rocket's feet.

"Let's see you improvise a way to defeat us now, now that you lost use of one of your tendons." The female grunt said.

"How about I use my moemon?" he replied, holding up several pokéballs.

"Shit!" the grunt yelled as she realized that her bag of stolen pokéballs was empty.

The man held up his pokéballs and stood as flamboyantly as he could manage on his working leg, "I, Eusine, master pokémon hunter, mystical man of mysterious, and Celadon City native will now kick your evil asses in first a figurative sense, and the literal sense until you physically can't take it anymore. Go alakazam, make these villains wish they were never born!"

He threw the pokéball and it simply bounce of the ground instead of summoning a moemon. The pokéball opened up revealing it was nothing more than a toy. Eusine looked at the useless pokéballs in his hands in horror.

The male grunt mockingly said, "You aren't the only one who knows the art of misdirection. I have all your moemon."

The female grunt had an expression of relief, although she was annoyed at being fooled by her partner. Another outside thought flowed across my brain, a bit clearer, so I must have gotten through.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas?" Eusine asked Ryan.

"It's not like I approve of moemon trainers like you who collect moemon for they own sake. Moemon have feelings and purpose. I do agree that Team Rocket should be stop because whatever they do is evil. I cannot allow them to escape," Ryan said.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you want," said the female grunt, "We have moemon and you don't. That means you can't do anything. We, however, can do whatever the hell we want."

Ryan was waiting for Jerry but he was taking longer than he expected. He needed more time.

"You forgot one important detail," Ryan said.

"What's that?" the male said.

"Love," Ryan said.

"Love?" the Rockets said and stopped in surprise.

"Yes, love. Love is the power to hold families together, to create new life, and it is what drives the universe. They is nothing more powerful than love and nothing can ever get in the way of love."

"What the hell are you talking about? We could just kick your ass with our moemon and until you stop breathing. Will the power of love resurrect your dead body?" said the male.

"Don't kill the poor boy. Just break his legs or something. He's from that town of bleeding heart pacifists. He's not going to stop us anything soon," the other Rocket said.

"But I can stop you." Ryan smirked, "If I work at something, I can achieve it no matter how difficult it appears!"

"Oh, your power of 'love'? Please, that's just nonsense childishness."

Ryan put up five fingers. He started putting them down one by one like a countdown.

"Now what?!" said the male grunt.

As soon as Ryan put down his last finger, a girafarig landed on the raticate and stomped him into the ground.

"Good distraction, Ryan!" Jerry said.

"Jerry, the Rockets probably have more moemon," Ryan warned.

"I already took care of that." He bragged.

Before the grunts could get out their moemon, they were hit be the psychic blast of Future Sight. They were knocked out. The man retrieved his pokeballs.

"I'll take care of these criminals," said the man.

"Jerry, I could hear your thoughts," Ryan said, "That's why I knew you would come."

"Yeah, I think we have a psychic connection now," Jerry said, "That's amazing, and weird, but amazing."


	3. Power to Change

Ryan and Jerry were hanging out on the outskirts of town, both of them tired of all the commotion of the attack on the Moemon Center.

"So, that went a lot better than it could have gone, right?" asked Jerry.

"I'm a lot more concerned about how this will play. They clearly targeted him and now the entire town is on edge. I do hope everyone gets over the incident soon."

"That's very unlikely Ryan; the more townspeople are now starting to hate trainers more, like they did when Team Rocket did that stuff with the lake of rage."

They both became aware of another presence. The whole prescience thing was new to Ryan as a normal human, but he was certain he could feel someone through Jerry's powers.

"What was that man's name whose moemon were taken?" Ryan asked, "Was it Ensign?"

"His name was Eusine. He ultimately put the town in danger by being here and everyone knows it. It's not like they are going to blame the center for taking care of moemon when an outsider was the clear target of Team Rocket."

"Isn't there a law being considered that will get rid of trainers like Eusine from the town forever?"

"Yes and it might actually pass after today's event, nobody with captive moemon would be able to set foot in town again. Mahogany Town would be the first sanctuary town in all of Johto. Of course that would mean more tourists, and we won't have to resort to the profiting income of a Gym."

The presence Ryan was able to sense continue to persist behind them. It was cool having a psychic experience but it was unnerving as the feeling of being watched was only growing. Eusine wasn't a dangerous person, so Ryan continued to act like he wasn't there.

"And that asshole Eusine, we wouldn't have to put up with him ever again." Jerry said.

"Ah, yes. That idiotic Eusine probably thinks that he did something heroic by endangering the town. It's just like any other trainer."

Eusine spook up from behind, "Alright, you know I'm here. Tell me what do you really think of the men and women working to ban trainers from this town?"

"It's about time you revealed yourself," Ryan said, "You always know trainers when you see them. Men who believe they are entitled to whatever girl that crosses their eyes," .

"Girls who think of you as a possible one time appetizer," added Jerry.

"You can recognize them from any distances, and know that they bring trouble," Ryan continued.

"Indeed, you recognize the very worst in trainers and thus the worst trainers," Eusine said, "However, today I recognized the qualities one of not just a trainer, but a champion. I know my eyes didn't betray me when I saw you two defeat the grunts of Team Rocket. You didn't even need to keep him by your side to stand against the rockets."

Ryan stood in surprise. Implying he was some sort of trainer wasn't something he was expecting.

"A champion is just a trainer that fights better than other trainers. How silly, to think I would have anything in common with the likes of Lance or Red," Ryan rebuked.

"Did you not defeat the evilest of trainers with a single moemon without hesitation? The link you share with your friend Jerry is already that of which most trainers could only dream of. Surely, Jerry knows what I am talking about."

"Yeah, it's because I'm psychic," Jerry declared, "Nothing really mysterious about that."

"No, not that. The link that makes a trainer and his moemon are as one in battle. You can't be a champion without that link, even if you have powerful moemon."

"No, Jerry's right. Nothing really beats a brain to brain link. It's nothing like the Stockholm Syndrome you are promoting."

Eusine sighed, "I guess I can't argue when it reach this point of semantics. However, I can show you reality, and that might change your mind."

"What do you mean by that?" Jerry said.

"You've never answer my question," Eusine said.

"I already told you I don't like trainers," Ryan said.

"My question was about those trying to ban trainers from the town," Eusine said.

"Is that really important?" Ryan asked.

A large boulder in the vicinity started to move. It had split open and revealed a lit stairway downwards. Eusine walked down the staircase as if what happened was nothing strange happened.

"Let me show you the truth about what happened at the Lake of Rage."

Ryan and Jerry couldn't help but follow. As soon as they was down the stairs, they saw something unbelievable. It was a massive underground installation, and it must have been hiding under the town for at least most of their lives. There were even Team Rocket propaganda posters and abandoned documents of sorts. A few of the lights were dimly lit and this place didn't look very occupied. There was more infrastructure here than the entire town had above.

"Is Team Rocket still using this place?" Ryan asked.

"No. Most of the entrances were destroy during the Lake of Rage incident. This entrance was most likely unknown to most Rockets. We won't be discovered," Eusine assured.

He opened a door, and turned on some lights. On the walls were picture of Team Rocket executives.

Ryan tried putting it all together. It was clear Team Rocket was using this place as a transmitter, but how has this place not been discovered. Oddly one of them looked familiar.

"That Team Rocket member is one of the town's legislators!" Ryan said surprised, "Although he looks very different"

"Yes, indeed. I suppose you know they position on the trainer ban law. Also, there are actually four of them who went into elected positions, as they look quite different out of uniform."

There were supporters of the law, but what Ryan don't understand is why. They must have quit Team Rocket, and then they realized their evil ways.

"So they had a change of heart? Four of them out of forty or so, so it's probably just a past they aren't proud of," Ryan posited.

"It's more than four. Thirteen of these rockets work for the legislative council as staff. You also miss the lady executive who become a Senator of Johto and she has nine other 'ex-rockets' others working for her, and she is the biggest supporter of Mahogany's ban on the regional level."

Ryan tried to figure it out. People change but entire organizations do not just decide to go into politics against everything they work for their entire life.

"They want an uneven playing field," Jerry said, "and you want to bring us into your battle."

"It's not 'my' battle any more than it is everyone's," Eusine said, "Team Rocket plans to win without much of a fight."

"But, want right do I have to become a moemon trainer?" Ryan asked, "I surely can't defeat Team Rocket with just Jerry. I can't simply ask moemon to train with me."

"Can't you? I don't know what your style will be," Eusine said, "But being a trainer is the best way to make a difference."

Ryan started to take down the pictures from the wall.

"Yes, you could used this pictures to stop a couple of them," Eusine said, "But many of the Rocket members who were grunts during this time also ended up in powerful positions. There isn't any evidence here that can be used against them."

"I whatever is in my power to stop Team Rocket," Ryan said.

"Even if that means becoming a trainer?" Eusine siad.

"Ryan, I actually wouldn't mind you catching moemon. "I'm sure you'll treat your moemon better than most trainers," Jerry said.

"Jerry, I question your priorities. Being a nice trainer means I would just be polite while forcing them to be with us."

"You could also bring them along on an adventure where they discover purpose and romance," Eusine said.

"That's quite presumptuous to assume that I could make them happier than a wild monogamous mate," Ryan said.

"Actually, there are plenty of malcontent moemon would be better off with an average trainer. You should realize that you could be what fill their life with happiness instead of despair. It's actually kind of presumptuous that they will be happier, when you could be the very thing missing from their life," Jerry said.

Ryan was kind of surprise at Jerry. He never heard anyone argue for the concept of being a trainer so well, despite there being obvious counterpoints that this was a major presumption going the other way. There was also the problem of power. There were no shortage of good people rejecting power in Ryan's life, and how are they going to change a thing? Also, it would be nice to have some lonely female moemon around to bond with.

_That was horrible. I hope Jerry didn't read that thought._

"Also, many of those lonely moemon have big titties!" Jerry said, "Just let me have a dragon lady and a miltank, and you can have the other three girls."

"Jerry, you know it's not going to be like that."


	4. Romance

** Five months later **

"Hey Jerry, did you hear about Team Plasma?" Ryan said, opening the conversation.

"No. why? Were they forced to disband?" Jerry replied.

"No, it seems that their leader Ghetsis just tried to cover the entire region in ice using the power of a pokémon."

"So what the media said about him was true? He was just trying to use pokémon to control Unova? Wasn't there something left of Team Plasma?"

"It also means that not even Team Plasma really cared about the pokémon in the world."

"Some of must have believed in what they were doing for pokémon."

"Yes, but they are far too few good guys in the world for my taste," Ryan said, "I've already told my parents over the phone, I'm going to become a pokémon master and eliminate the worst of the world."

"Really? I didn't think you would actually go through it. Also, eliminate is a very strong word. Does this mean, I'm your first pokémon," Jerry said.

"Yes, the first of hopefully six."

"Wow, we're going to get to know a lot of girls. It's seems surreal that we're actually doing this."

"Remember, I'm ultimately doing this for power. I can't change this world by living in a town with overly content pacifists, no matter how much they love pokémon."

"So we're do we start?" Jerry asked, "I doubt they'll let us march into the Dragon's Den to capture pokémon."

Ryan and Jerry started to explore the wilderness until they came across a mareep girl. She was blond and had a very fluffy outfit.

* * *

 

The mareep fell over a root after being headbutted by Jerry. Jerry was still struggling from being hit by a Thunder Wave.

"I can't move," Jerry said, "just use the pokéball."

Ryan threw a pokéball at the mareep girl that Jerry was fighting. It shook a few times and the girl broke free screaming. She fell to her knees unable to stand from the shock. She looked back with scared eyes while Ryan got out the . She fell over backward and this time her legs fell open and revealing white panties up her skirt to both Ryan and Jerry. She seemed mortified and unable to move much from the ground.

Ryan had a flashback to a video about abusive trainers. Some were cruel during capture. One scene in the video had a male trainer slowly put the pokéball up the skirt of the pokemon to capture fer. It was a pretty demeaning and horrifying thing to do to a girl.

"Get up. I don't want to catch a pokémon in such a pathetic state."

"Could you just leave me alone then?" she asked. She put her hand down to cover herself while trying her best to appear pathetic. It was not the reaction Ryan was hoping for.

"Um, no. You should be standing. You should at least be allowed to face your fate with dignity.

"I would rather just get this over with soon," she said.

Ryan threw the ball at the center of her torso. She disappeared into the ball and was finally defeated.

"Damn, electrical attacks hurt like a bitch," Jerry said, "so what's next?"

Ryan picked up the pokéball with the mareep inside.

"I don't know. That didn't turn out like I planned. She seemed embarrassed."

"I say just bring her out now," Jerry said, "She might handle it better than being locked up inside with no one around."

"Yeah. We can always let her return to her pokéball."

Ryan threw the pokéball. The sheep girl appeared sitting on the ground. She wasn't crying, but she did have that thousand yard stare.

"Could you stand up? I'm going to need you to be strong," Ryan said.

"I guess you would. Trainers like to beat other trainers, and the only incentive I have is to not be beaten up all the time," she said.

"No, we fight evil. I could care less about random trainer battles. This is a smaller evil that needs to be done," Ryan said.

Her expression lit up. "That doesn't sound too evil. So it's fighting bad guys like Team Rocket?"

"Yeah," Jerry said, "We're going to be an elite team. We're not some normal party."

"So I don't have to choose one of you?" she said.

"Well, I thought Ryan was getting you. I already have plans for the type of girls I'm getting," Jerry said.

"Jerry, we never actually agreed on anything like that," Ryan said.

"You both good looking guys, but I am okay with being single if it's too much of a problem," she said.

"It's not a problem," Ryan said. His heart started beating really fast. He could end up with this girl as his girlfriend.

"Wow, I have two boys to choose from," she said, "I've always fantasized about something like this."

"Umm, I'm keeping myself open for a dragonite lady," Jerry said.

"I would love to have you as a girlfriend," Ryan said.

"Well, the romance levels just dropped by fifty points, but I really could use a boyfriend." She blushed.

"And that was even more unromantic with you saying it like that," Ryan said, "but my heart telling me that I want to be with you. I mean the literal organ in my chest is beating away like crazy."

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to listen to your heart when it does that."

They came together. They moved their arms at each other awkward until she opened her arms in a _hug me_ signal and Ryan hugged her.

"Do you want me to give you a name?" Ryan said, "Or do you have one you like?"

"I want to hear what you thought off."

"Maribel."

"I was expecting something more superheroy, although it would awkward to have you yell Flash Lightning during sex."

The hug ended instantly at the moment of realization. Even the pokémon girl was surprised by her own words and her face was completely red. Ryan heart started up again due to embarrassment.

"I swear I didn't mean to say that. I'm not a whore or anything. I just thought that it would be a funny joke. I'm a technically a virgin. Actually, technically isn't very necessary as I've never had any sort of sex or had a guy see me naked; just a normal virgin. Oh, gods."

"So what about your name?"

"Maribel is good. It's actually pretty close to what my parents called me."

"Okay then, I guess can start training for combat," Ryan said, "and I guess we're official then."

** Two weeks later **

Training went into the night and Jerry already went to sleep in his when Maribel was running a lap. Ryan waited for her as she was finishing the lap.

"You're still have another lap to go," Ryan said.

"But I'm too tired," Maribel said, "Jerry is much more fit than I am."

"I also beat you."

"Okay then, how about we do some sparring."

Maribel still hasn't won a fight against Ryan but she was getting better each time. Fighting practice usually consisted of Maribel fighting dirty and using electric attacks, and Ryan only hit her in her arms, stomach, and shoulders. Despite having so many personal rules about where not to hit her, the only rule he imposed on her was don't hit him in the balls.

"Do thirty push-ups and we can call it a day," Ryan said.

"Thirty!" she complained, "But I already did that many today. Are you going to do push up too?"

"Do you really want to match speed with me?"

Maribel got on the ground and started doing pushups. "You know, you've really have been a lot tougher than normal these last couple of days, which also happened to be the hottest days this year."

Two day ago, Ryan and Maribel went on a date in a restaurant. It didn't go well. Most of the conversations failed and Maribel seemed bored most of the time. They haven't even kissed yet. They haven't spoken about their relationship since then and Ryan was sure it was over.

"All done," she said, "you know if you were going to tell me I was going to be able to do thirty push-ups two week ago, I would have laughed at that." She was breathing heavily and her arms were lethargic. It wasn't easy to achieve for sure.

Ryan took out her pokeball.

"No, don't return me," Maribel said, "Let's walk to the motel together."

Ryan agreed. They didn't talk the whole way.

Back at the motel, Maribel took off her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt a little, although not enough to be sultry. It was still pretty hot out for night time. She plopped down on the bed.

"Um, Maribel, I was wanting to ask you something," Ryan said.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love me? Did you ever love me?"

Maribel looked up at the ceiling. Her answer was delay and simple. She muttered the words, "So does that mean you love me?"

"Yes, I love you," Ryan said. The words were hard to say, but they were the only words he could say in this situation. It was uncomfortable, yet a relief to say the least.

"This least two weeks, we're awesome. But the date made me realize something."

Ryan heart's dropped. She didn't want to be his girlfriend. Why was she smiling. Does his feelings mean nothing?

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't that good."

"It not that, it just both of us don't really seem to know what we want, or what to do," Maribel said.

Ryan sat down on the bed with his head down.

"Why are you depressed? I just confessed my undying love do to you," Maribel said.

"What?"

Maribel eye opened. "Oops. I forgot to say that. You even asked. I'm so sorry, I didn't notice. I love you too."

"You, love me?" Ryan said, "So we are still a couple?"

"Yeah. I love being with you. The training is the most wonderful part of my live. Holding your hand was the most exciting part of my day. It was love at first sight. I had yoai fantasies since I first saw you with Jerry."

Ryan kissed her. She kissed back all over his mouth. The rest of the world didn't matter. Also, Ryan notice that they were both kind of bad at kissing. It's the theme to their relationship. After sucking a bit too much cheek.

Then they hug, which was a much easier. It was hard to believe they never overcame their shyness to even hug that often. They laid down in but with her on top and facing down. She wore fluffy clothes all the time, so it came as a surprise that she had fairly big and soft bosom. Her wooly costume tricking him into thinking she ungifted in that aspect. If Jerry only knew, he would make such a big deal out of it.

Ryan felt brave and grabbed her butt. She made a soft "mmmmm" of affection. Life was good and he grasped her harder.

"You know, we don't have to worry about going too far," Maribel suggested, "after all, you're a human, and I'm a Pokémon. I don't have a history either."

"But, I'm already so happy," Ryan said.

"That's the most romantic thing you said," she said.

"It was, wasn't it."

"Too bad, I wanted more," Maribel said.

Ryan felt a strong desire with in him. He looked at Maribel's waist and imagined himself between her leg thrusting up into her. It was destiny.

"Waoh, your wiener got even bigger," She said.

"Get up, we're doing it."

Ryan nearly tore apart Maribel's sheepy shirt, and Ryan was seeing her yellow and pink spotted bra and large knockers for the first time. Ryan was in total awe. Maribel returned the favor and undid his pants and put both of her hands on his budge.

"I'm touching boy parts, I'm touching boy parts," she sung despite really only touching them through underwear.

Ryan grabbed her breast and played with them. He felt her boobs in each of his hands all over. Ryan's hand were smaller than normal which really matched her large size. He looked up at the girl's face to make sure she was really the girl he fell in love with. She was enjoying herself immensely as she was simulating his parts.

Ryan jumped out of bed and removed his clothing. Maribel got naked along with him.

"This really going to happen isn't it," she said. She just removed her panties last. She was opened her legs, but she was visibly uneasy.

"Only if you want it."

A tear fell from her eye.

"Maribel, you're crying."

"No, I'm happy. Just too happy. Make me the happiest mareep in the world." She was sincere.

She laid down and opened her legs. Ryan lowered himself onto his elbow and grabbed her breast. He thought about how her chest was going to grow even more after evolution, although, he really just learn to like breasts just now. There was no way he was going to let her slip through his fingers. He put down his left hand for support and then looked her in the eye. His right thumb tickled her erect right nipple.

She had desire in her tear stained eyes. His genital brushed up against her wet genitals and he saw every movement he made down there in her eyes. Ryan adjusted himself for entry and came across Maribel's virginal barrier. He nearly forgot about that.

"You're mine!" he yelled.

He trusted through. She had her eye wide open for 3 whole seconds, opening wider until they were shut closed. Her hand clenched his torso.

"Are you doing okay?" Ryan asked

"Yes! Yes, yes, and yes!" she said exasperated, "Let me here your voice."

"Maribel, I'll be with you forever." It was all he could think of.

Ryan had only a vague idea of what to do, having done this once before, and that turned out horrible. He moved his waist slightly and felt more pleasure in his rod. He start moving out, then in, and repeated, slowly going faster. He didn't know if that was the solution.

"Faster," she said.

Ryan start going fast, and decided fast was the only why he was going to shot his sperm into her. Trying to reach climax, Ryan grab her left breast and used his right arm for leverage.

Ryan felt a clenching of her snatch, and she squirted juices on his shaft. With the grasp, it became clear that she must have orgasm already. Ryan's mind raced. He heard that it was the man who came first and that coming at the same time was a myth, but coming after was unheard of.

He closed his eyes and landed his mouth on her right breast and licked her with his tongue. He exited on accident and jammed himself back in. He looked at her generous bust, but as his penis finally gave him orgasm. His substance shots up into her as he felt the veins in his penis pulse against her insides. They both finished satisfied.

"Arrrg, my back!" Ryan said. Ryan was still hard as a rock but the sudden pain in his back was great enough to bring him to the ground next to Maribel.

"I'm surprised you even manage to get to bend like that."

"Oh, you mean me face-planting in your boobs. It really kind of hurt afterwards."

"I thought it was kind of a cool thing to try. When I evolve, I'll probably be taller. That would be easier to do, and each of them might end up bigger than your head. I never really thought of you being smaller than me before, but it would work."

"I don't think I have anything to regret," Ryan said, "You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it. We probably shouldn't tell Jerry because he'll want me to catch him a seven girlfriends or something."

"Yeah, it has been a fun ride. I wouldn't be surprise if even normal trainers have their pokémon fall in love with during training."

Ryan shuddered at what Maribel just said. "To think I have that in common with everyday trainers. That's probably standard trainer's playbook material. Maybe I never deserved you."

"Don't say stuff like that. I'm happy and I love you. That's all the deserving you need."

"I love you too."

"And even you don't deserve to have me as you girlfriend," Maribel said, "I'm still your girlfriend anyways.


	5. Rescue

Ryan and Maribel were sitting watching the sunset. It has been a week since they first made love. Ryan wasn't exact sure when their relationship officially began, but the day she was caught seemed like a decent day for an anniversary.

"So, how long do you think before I evolve?" Maribel asked.

"Well, we have to get into real combat. If we mate enough, and fight enough, you may become an ampharos within the year," Ryan said.

"So this training isn't enough?" Maribel said, "I've been working my butt off."

"It could be enough, but that would take forever and we have things to do," Ryan said.

"It's exciting to think about the future. Do you think we could be a couple for the rest of our lives?"

"Maybe. I don't know what to do about children. There may not be any children to adopt by the time we're ready. I've looked at the trends."

"How much have you thought about this?"

"Most than I like to admit. Heck, I've thought about being a father for a long time."

"Then we have a lot in common," Maribel said before lowering her voice really deep, "I think about becoming a father all the time too." Maribel laughed at her own joke. "But seriously, I think about having children all the times. I can only think of the names for the boys."

"So you know about what procedures can be done? It could be either your child, or mine."

"Any baby that comes from my belly is mine. If we have a human child, then we don't have to worry about whether them becoming salves in any situation."

"I hope when that day comes, moemon won't have to worry about that," Ryan said stoically.

"Wow, you really do believe you can change the world," Maribel said, "It's pretty sexy when your get like that."

"You still don't believe it, do you," Ryan said.

"No. I think Jerry believes you. He talks about having a bunch of girlfriends, but he knows it's a fantasy. He's a moemon so it's not like he can really get a harem."

"He had that dream since we met. I think we were about eight years old when he couldn't shut about having dragonite girls on each of his arms."

"He's anything but not consistent. It's quite charming really. He always thinks of strong women. He just needs a real girlfriend to set him straight. We should really catch some girls he would like; he always likes tough moemon."

"Isn't that just encouraging him?" Ryan asked.

"Okay, so I guess we should start heading to new places and capturing more

"I suppose, but I can tell he's a good guy. He'll calm down around more girls. But if one the off-chance he actually manages it, well, more power to him.

Maribel laid her head on Ryan's shoulder, only to be startled by a scream in the distance.

"What could that be be?" Maribel said, "I sounded like a girl's scream."

"Isn't Jerry near there?"

Jerry came over from a path from that direction.

"It's Team Rocket up ahead," Jerry said, "There were setting up traps."

"Near Mount Mortar? That's a bit out of their usual operating range," Ryan said, "We should figure out what they are up to and if they can get reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? You mean we're might actually fight them?" Maribel said.

"Yes, We've been trainer to get stronger. Many of their moemon are poison types which Jerry can defeat quite easily, and it rain recent so we could probably use electricity as well."

The three rockets stood around the helpless girl marill. She was tied up with very think and strong wires.

"Damn it. This trap was meant for something much more powerful," a Team Rocket member said, "You don't even to have good stats."

"I don't want to be captured," she said quivering.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to capture," said another one of the Team Rocket grunts, "But it would be a shame to let this trap go entirely to waste. Have you been touched on the inside before?"

Marril turn to the female grunt and said, "You can't let them do this."

"Shut up. You're keeping your freedom after this. That's much more than most moemon can say after ruining such an important operation," she yelled angrily.

Marril broke out in tears.

"Marril, Don't panic!" Ryan yelled running to the scene, with Jerry right behind him.

"What's this? Don't you see you're a bit outnumbered here kid."

The four rocket member called out four moemon, right in a puddle between them. Starting off with a surprise attack from Maribel, the battle went almost perfectly. Jerry went into action and even Ryan manage to dodge a few underhanded attacks aimed at him. Eventually, the Rockets fled and they were able to release the marill from the trap.

"Thank you for saving me," the marill said, "I hate to think what they would have done to me."

"Hey, you wouldn't mind joining us, would you?" Jerry said, "We could uses a water type."

"Umm, no thanks. I just want to go home."

The marill ran off. Ryan noticed there was growing blood spot on Jerry's leg. Before Ryan could say anything, Maribel shouted, "Your leg is bleeding."

"Yeah, I don't think I can move it much anymore," Jerry admitted, "It's not bleeding that bad. I might not even need to return to my pokéball." Jerry press his pants down over the wound.

"I'm surprise it was you asked her to join. I didn't think marrils were your type," Ryan said.

"She was pretty okay looking to me. Besides, azumarrils can be very fine women," Jerry said. "And a tough water type would be a very good fighter. We are overdue for another party member."

"Maribel and I were just talking about getting a new moemon. Anyways, I'm a bit worried about your leg at the moment," Ryan said returning Jerry to his pokéball. "We should return to mahogany town to heal Jerry right away."

"Can I return to me pokéball too? I'm feeling tired," Maribel said.

"Alright," Ryan said a bit tired himself. Night had just fallen.


	6. The Fall

By the time Ryan reached the Moemon Center in Mahogany Town, not only was it dark outside, but all the light were off in the building. This was very strange as Moemon Centers were supposed to run around the clock. Ryan brought out a flashlight and read a sign on the door.

By order of the town council, Moemon Center operations will no longer be running all day. This is to offset cost for bringing servers to wild moemon.

_Moemon Center hours:_

_Mon-Thur: 8 am-6 pm_

_Fri : 10 am – 4 pm_

_Sat : 12 am – 7 pm_

_Closed Sundays and Holidays._

It was Saturday, meaning that this place won't be open until the start of the next work week.

Ryan shined the flashlight to the server counter. The healing machine that was usually there wasn't anywhere to be seen. A lot of the equipment just wasn't there. Ryan opening up his pokéball releasing his injured moemon.

"Hey guys, the Moemon Center is closed. We're going to have to go to the one in Eckuteak. It's a bit over six hours away. Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jerry said.

There was silence from Maribel.

"Maribel what's wrong," Ryan said as he shine the light on her. Her face was pale and her expression was sickly. "Maribel, you're poisoned!"

"It's my leg," she softly.

Ryan noticed a swelling on near her ankle. Unfortunately, his antidote was crushed in the battle with Team Rocket.

"Your leg was cut there during the battle."

"I think I'll be okay," Maribel said.

"Wasn't there a shop in this town," Jerry said.

"A gift shop," Ryan said, "I hate to say it but we should see my parents. Jerry, Maribel, return."

Ryan ran to his parents' house, which wasn't very far away. Ryan rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. He hoped his mom was going to be the one that answer.

"What are you doing home," Mom said.

"A moemon who went with me has been badly poisoned. The Moemon Center is closed and she needs an antidote," Ryan said.

"Moemon Centers are opened all day," Mom said.

"No. it won't be open until Monday. They change how they worked in this town."

"That's going a bit far," Mom said, "It's not like moemon don't get hurt over the weekend. Okay Ryan, come in and let's see this moemon."

"Do you have any antidote?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry, we don't."

Ryan opened Maribel's pokéball near the couch and Maribel materialized. She lied down on the couch.

"A girl?" Mom said.

Maribel worked up the strength to speak. "His girlfriend."

"Is it bad?" Ryan asked.

"She should have a while to go until it's really serious. How long ago was she poisoned?" Mom said.

"About two hours ago," Ryan said.

"We save a Marill," Maribel added.

"Well, she should have at least 12 hours, and maybe even a day. She'll need lots of rest. I have some medicine which might help."

I sighed in relief. "That should be plenty of time to get to the Moemon Center in Ecruteak City. I might even come across a shop that sells antidotes."

"That's a long way away," said Mom, "You should take a bike. I'll get it ready."

Within a few minute Ryan was on a bike riding to the Moemon Center. Ryan guessed that it was a two hour trip now. He could possibly run into a person who had an antidote as they were pretty common for travelers to have, but it was very late so that was less likely.

With it being dark, Ryan had to hold his flashlight with one hand and steer with the other. He was a competent bike rider with good coordination so he had no trouble with riding like this. The path had some pretty narrow cliff trails making it impossible to go full speed on a bike. There were steep drops as well so it Ryan had to be quite careful with one-handed breaking. There were a lot of straight and easy segments of the path so the bike was quite worth it.

As time went on Ryan noticed that the glow of the city was getting brighter. However, the terrain was still mostly black unless the flashlight shown on it. However, Jerry emerged from his Moeball onto the path behind.

"Come back quickly," Jerry said as Ryan stopped the bike. The ground shook and Ryan jumped off the bike. The narrow path crumbled down the cliff's side taking the bike with it.

"How do that happen?" Ryan asked.

"It's a trap," Jerry said leaning onto the steep ground. "It's Team Rocket."

Ryan shined the flashlight down the cliff. It was quite a long distance down, but it looked barely climbable.

They heard something come down from above and land one the path behind them.

"That trap nearly killed you poor guys," said the crobat. She looked familiar.

"You were that zubat from long ago," Ryan said.

"How sweet. You remembered me. Now just put your hands up and you won't be hurt further," the crobat said.

"That's not true," said a Rocket coming up from behind the corner, "Our orders were to kill them." He was the leader of that group they took on earlier.

"What!?" Jerry and Ryan said.

"What a waste. They're so young," the crobat said, "Even his moemon?"

"Yes, they are too radicalized," the Rocket said, "They won't accept retraining."

More Rockets came up from behind the corner. They were the rest of the same team.

"Excellent. Looks like they haven't had a chance to heal," said another Rocket.

Maribel came from of her pokéball.

"Maribel, you're in no condition to fight," Ryan said.

"You're in no position to argue," Maribel said, "This looks bad enough right now."

"Easy pickings. Use Wing Attack to take both of them out!"

The crobats wings glowed and she flew at Ryan's pokémon. Ryan charged forward to block her attack. The crobat was kick in the middle of her body before she reached his moemon. The enemy was then electrified by Maribel's Thunder Wave attack.

"Razor Wind!"

The crobat back off and blew launched her wind attack. The wind blew Ryan backwards his skin cut open at a few places. He lost his footing and was blow nearly off the edge. Ryan caught the ground.

"Ryan!" Maribel yelled. Maribel rushed over and pulled Ryan up. As Ryan regained his is footing Maribel's eyes open with when pain as Ryan felt a stab in his own stomach. He looked down and saw one of the crobat's wings coming from Maribel's torso reaching his own body. It was covering entirely in blood.

He barely heard his best friend yelling. The wing's grow with psychic energy as they were pulled from them and Marable fell to her knees. He hand, now covered in blood, was covering her wound. She was bleeding fatal amounts of bloody from both ends of her body. "It's over," Ryan said as Maribel fell over further.

He looked up and saw Jerry strangling the crobat. He was knocked off of crobat by another moemon. The rest of the Rocket must have release their moemon.

Ryan felt himself lifted up by his collar. "Snap out of it," Jerry yelled. Ryan regained his senses enough to notice Jerry's tear filled eye glowing with his Future Sight.

"There's nothing we can do," Ryan said.

"Listen. There is one thing you must know," Jerry said as he built up psychic energy. The other moemon were closing in.

"What that?" Ryan asked.

"You must live!" Jerry psychically pushed Ryan off the cliff.

"Jerry!" Ryan yelled as he watched Team Rocket's moemon reach Jerry with their attacks. Jerry just saved his life, somehow. It may be the psychic link or the bond of friendship. Even during his downwards fall, he knew his life was saved as he watch as his friend's body got fully pierced with two different attacks.

He fell in cold water. A river conceal by the dark of night. He felt the psychic link severed.


End file.
